What If?
by Sweetnlilly
Summary: AU REWRITTEN AGAIN! Ten years ago, Buffy's boyfriend left for Europe to pursue a dream leaving her behind. Today, she has moved on with a new life and new boyfriend ... but her past is in the same town as she is. What happens when old memories come back
1. 10 Years Ago

What If?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything, never have.  
  
Pairing: Definitely B/A ... I don't think I'm going to have any other main pairings in this story.  
  
Summary: Ten years ago, Angel walked away from his girlfriend, Buffy, to pursue a dream of his. Present: Buffy is engaged to a lawyer and Angel is in the same town as she is, in hopes of winning her back before she says those two words.  
  
Rating: MAJOR ANGST, AND MAJOR FLUFFINESS. It's a 50/50 thing.  
  
Prologue:  
  
"I don't want you to go," Buffy cried, holding her boyfriend, Angel's hands. He looked down at her, "I don't want to go either ... but baby, it's Europe."

"I know" Buffy wiped her tears. "It's mean your dream since you were born. I still can't believe you got in." Angel smiled tenderly at her, "I just wish your dream school was in Sunnydale."  
  
He reached up, wiping her tears, cupping her hand. Buffy leaned into his touch, mentally memorizing every single feature of him.  
  
"Attention! We are now boarding plane to London. We are now boarding the plane to London."  
  
A fresh batch of tears erupted as she realized that this was going to be her last few minutes with Angel.  
  
"I love you, Buffy. I love you so much, don't forget that." Angel whispered into her neck, sobbing.  
  
"I love you too Angel. I love you too. I love you." Buffy sobbed, encircling her small arms around his broad body.  
  
Angel released her, not bothering to wipe his tears.  
  
"Goodb..." Angel interrupted her, "Don't. Goodbye is forever, but this will not be forever. I promise."  
  
Buffy smiled weakly, before releasing Angel and letting him turn around and walk towards the gate. He turned around, to look at her one more time. Their eyes met, briefly, before he walked into the gate, and out of her life.  
  
A/N: This is the REWRITE of What If.


	2. 10 Years Later

CHAPTER TWO: TEN YEARS LATER

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like 2014893217497 years, but things have been so hectic lately. School, family, friends, love life. Yeah w/e but my new years resolution is to update my fics so here I am slaving over the computer. Lol jkjk I love doing this … okay so I **_REWROTE THIS STORY AGAIN, BUT THERE ISNT MUCH CHANGE IN THIS CHAPTER._** Hope you guys enjoy looks around embarresedly!

Ten Years Later:

Buffy shot out of bed blindly slamming her alarm. She stumbled out of bed, wincing at her reflection in the mirror. She was getting to old for clubbing. Stumbling into her bathroom, she groaned as the telephone started ringing. It was way too loud for her hung-over brain to handle.

"Shut up!" Unfortunately the phone didn't listen to her and continued ringing. Looking at the distance between her and the phone Buffy decided to let the machine pick it up.

"Hi! It's me, Buffy. If you're getting this message then obviously I'm not picking up. So please, leave a message and I'll give you a ring back once I feel up to it. Just kidding, I'll ring you up when I get home."

Turning around, Buffy turned on the shower. The machine clicked and a familiar voice filled her room.

"Hey Buffy, it's me Riley. I hope you're not picking up because you're at work already, but anyways, what do you say about dinner tonight at the Four Seasons? If you don't call me back then I'll take it that you mean yes and that you'll meet me at eight in the lobby of your apartment. If you do call me back then we'll reschedule. Okay? Okay. Bye honey, love you."

Buffy stepped into the shower, moaning as the warm water hit her back. Riley Finn was the perfect guy … lawyer, handsome, successful, and most importantly … good with her mother. He was a big leap from the bad ass men she had dated before him. Buffy picked up her soap as she thought about her ex-boyfriends. There weren't many serious ones … just …. The soap dropped out of her hand as she thought of him. The thick brown hair, the puppy dog eyes, and the way her name rolled out of his mouth. Buffy sniffled and pinched herself. She had Riley now, Riley who was going to take her to Four Seasons. Angel was of the past.

-----------------------------

Angel leaned back looking up at the sky light on the roof of his loft. It provided the needed lighting for him to work on his paintings without having to pay the huge amount of money on the electric bill. Hearing the door open, Angel sat up.

"Spike?"

"Peaches! Where you brooding these days." Angel sighed, opening his bedroom door and letting Spike into his room. Spike grinned cheekily at him and dropped down on the floor examining Angel's newest painting. Angel closed his eyes and prepared himself for the onslaught of criticism from Spike. However, nothing came. Angel opened one eye and peeked down curiously.

Spike was examining the painting with a shocked expression on his face. He looked up at Angel, "Wow mate. What the hell is this?"

"It's that bad?" Angel asked, sitting down next to his bleached-blond English friend.

"Are you kidding me?" Angel lowered his head in defeat. "It's the best damn painting you've done all year." Angel looked up confused.

"Don't give me that look. How the bloody hell did you do this?"

"I don't know, I just closed my eyes and painted." Angel shrugged and looked at the painting. The painting was of a bed with a woman sleeping on it.

"Who's the painting about?" Spike asked. Angel closed his eyes and remembered his golden girl. He remembered the scent of vanilla and the promises or love and forever. He remembered the feel of her skin, the way she pouted when she didn't get what she wanted.

Spike peered at Angel, "Is this a painting of ... what's her name ... Buffy?"

Angel jumped up, "How the hell do you know Buffy?"

Spike laughed, "Mate, you think of me too highly if you think I don't read your "personal" stuff."

Angel glared at him, he really tried, but instead he ended up sighing and sliding down next to Spike again.

"Yes, it's a painting of Buffy."

Spike looked at the painting and back at Angel, "Tell me more about this ... Buffy ..."

-----------------

Buffy slouched in the lounge chair. The door crashed opened and Willow stomped in.

"Hi Buffy," she yelled.

Buffy winced, "Please don't do that!"

"Do what?" Willow asked, peering over her shoulder looking at her best friend.

"Yell, talk, or breathe. The little man in my head likes to pound a lot."

"Little man ... oh!" Willow said, understanding. Pulling a chair out, loudly, she sat down.

"Must all your actions be so loud?"

Willow laughed, "I'm not loud, the little man in your head is sensitive." Buffy glared and put her head down. Willow laughed again, opening her can of Coke.

"So ... what's the verdict about tonight?" Willow asked as softly as she could.

"I'm going out with Riley. We're going to the Four Seasons."

Willow gasped, "Oh my goddess! Four Seasons? That's the place guys take their girlfriends when they want to get engaged."

"Engaged?"

"Yes engaged! Hitched!" Willow yelled, excitedly.

"Ahhh!" Willow, please tone it down." Buffy grabbed her head in pain.

"Ohh. I'm so sorry." Willow looked down at her friend, sympathetically. "How about I get you a cup of coffee?"

"Oh! Would you? Thank you soo much, you are the bestest friend ever." Buffy looked up at Willow hopefully. Willow smiled and got up.

"I'll be right back."

Buffy dropped her head back down onto the table running over in her mind what Willow had just said ... _That's the place guys take their girlfriends when they want to get engaged! Hitched!_

Shooting up Buffy gasped, "Oh my god."

A/N2: **_REVIEW PLZ!!!! IT'LL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED_**


	3. Dinners, Coffee, and Stories

Chapter Three: Dinners, Coffee, and Stories

A/N: hope you likies …

Angel groaned as the subway's door closed, leaving him behind. He shouldn't have had those beers with Spike, but they helped him. He looked up at the clock. It would take another half hour before the subway came back; he was probably better off walking. Sighing, Angel turned around and walked out of the subway station. Looking up at the night sky, he couldn't help but appreciate how beautiful New York was at night, all those lights.

A bump brought him out of his reverie.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Angel heard a voice say. He looked down, "Its okay ..." Looking at the person before him, Angel stopped. Red hair, brown eyes, same smile ... oh my Gods!

"WILLOW?!?!" The redhead looked up, her mouth dropped opened.

"ANGEL?!?!" Angel nodded, and grunted when Willow enveloped him in the biggest bear hug ever.

"Oh my Goddess, Angel, I've missed you so much. How was Europe? Are you a famous artist? Oh my Goddess, you've missed so much." Angel laughed at the redhead's rambling. Ten years hadn't changed her a bit.

"I've missed you too, Willow. Europe was amazing. The school was boring, but the places, you would have loved it. And yes, I'm some kind of artist now, I don't know about famous though. Hell, I don't even know about professional." Angel answered. Willow laughed and hugged him again.

She looked at her watch, "I'm not suppose to be anywhere for another hour, so if you're not doing anything maybe we could get some coffee and talk?"

Angel looked at his watch too. He was due at one of Spike's parties in half an hour, but ... "I'll buy."

Willow smiled, "Great, there's a coffee shop right around the corner."

-------------------

Buffy fumbled with her purse strap nervously, laughing lightly at Riley's joke. The taxi stopped and Riley got out, keeping the door open.

"Always the gentleman," Buffy retorted, smiling at Riley. He laughed and pecked her on the lips.

"Come on, the reservation's at eight." Riley closed the door and walked up the stairs. Buffy looked up at the sign, Four Seasons. Willows words rang through her head _Engaged! Hitched!_ To tell the truth, she was scared. They had only been dating for a half a year, and the thought of marriage had never come up in any of their conversations.

"Buffy?" Buffy looked up. Riley looked at her expectandly, holding the door to the restaurant opened. She jogged up to him, "Are you okay? You seem a bit out of it."

Shaking her head, she walked past him, "I'm fine."

She repeated the words in her head, trying to convince herself. _Fine … I'm fine._

----------------

Angel cautiously sipped the hot coffee. He gasped in surprise as the fluid slipped down his throat.

Willow laughed at the look of delight on his face, "I told you … the best coffee in New York City."

Angel laughed, "So how's life been going?"

Willow took a sip of her coffee, looking at Angel from over the top of her cup. Ten years did nothing to affect his looks. She blushed. She set her coffee down and picked up her napkin, willing her blush away.

"As good as it gets I guess. I'm a real scientist." Willow said, proudly.

Angel laughed, "**_Only_** a scientist? I could have sworn you would have discovered the cure for HIV."

Willow mock-glared at him, "Why Mr. O'Connor, are you mocking me?"

"I don't know, am I?"

Willow laughed, it was so easy to talk to Angel. Even after all those years. "I'm working on the HIV cure. Not there yet, but you know me. When I set my resolve face on something I'll do it."

Angel laughed again, "But seriously, what have you done with your life over the ten years."

"Just stuff you do when you become an adult." Angel glared at her. Willow giggled, "Well, nothing much. You didn't miss much. College was, ordinary. I decided to go to UC Sunnydale after all."

Angel raised his eyebrows, "UC Sunnydale? What happened to Harvard, Yale, Oxford?"

"Sunnydale was closer to home, and well Oz. Not that it mattered much."

Angel looked at her, confused. Willow laughed again, running her hand through her hair.

"He kind of cheated on me." Angel nearly choked. "He met this girl in this band and they fell madly in love. I guess its because they had so much in common, but anyways, after I found out he dropped out of college with Nina, the girl in the band, and they've been out in the world ever since. But that's okay, because after we broke up I did some soul-searching of myself and I realized something about myself." She paused briefly.

Angel raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

Willow braced herself for Angel's reaction at her next two words, "I'm gay."

She waited, but all Angel did was sip at the coffee, "You don't look too surprised."

"Well, I always thought you and Oz would get married, but there was that incident in high school ..." Angel trailed off. Willow laughed happily. It was good to have someone besides Buffy and Xander accept her gayness. Riley looked down on it like it was a disease, and her parents still think that it is just a phase even though she had been gay for nearly 10 years now.

"So, any girlfriends I should look out for?" Angel asked, sipping his coffee.

Willow looked down, "No. Actually, mi girl-ex girlfriend ... she just ... she just passed away."

"Oh, Willow I'm so sorry, I ... I didn't know. Oh Gods, I'm such a jerk."

"No. Its okay, you didn't know. Plus, I should be over it now. It's been nearly a year." Willow sniffled, looking at her coffee.

Angel moved, to sit next to Willow. He placed his arm around her and hugged her tightly, "Let me tell you a secret, no matter what anyone says you will never get over it. But over time the pain will dull a little, not a lot but just enough so that breathing doesn't hurt. She will always be in your heart, and it will always hurt when you think of her, but crying helps a lot. Well, crying and beer." Willow giggled a little.

"Since when did you become so deep?"

Angel laughed, "I've always been deep. I'm an artist."

Willow laughed, snuggling deeper into Angel's arms. It wasn't just good to talk to him again, it was great.

----------

Buffy picked at her dessert, listening to Riley talk about his partner. It didn't look like he was asking for her hand in marriage tonight. She was relieved, but she couldn't shake the feeling of sadness. True, she didn't want to get married to Riley, but she was already 28 years old. Soon, she'll be 30 and … well old. Buffy sighed softly. All this thinking was making her head hurt.

"Buffy, are you sure you're okay?"

Buffy picked up her glass and took a sip, "I'm fine, just a bit tired."

Riley looked at her, concerned, "Are you sure? You've been distracted all night."

Buffy smiled at him, "Its nothing, hon. Just a bad day." Riley nodded at her. He leaned over and gave her a quick peck.

"I'm going to take a quick trip to the men's room. Don't go anywhere, okay?" Buffy smiled and nodded, watching Riley walk away. She sighed, and returned her attention to her dessert when her phone went off. Buffy frowned, going through her purse. She looked at the number and frowned again. Why in the world would Willow be calling her?

"Will, are you okay?"

"Oh my god, you will not believe who I ran into."

A/N2: **_PLEAZE REVIEW!!! JS PRESS THAT PRETTY LITTLE BUTTON OVER THERE …_**


	4. Dreams and Yellings

Chapter Four: Dreams and Yellings

A/N: Gasp! I cant remember if I did disclaimer before … hmmmmm …

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING, EXCEPT FOR MAYBE THAT PICTURE OF SOMEONE …

_Buffy screamed as the hand smothered her. In the background she could here a faint ringing. With a burst of energy, she grabbed the hand and shattered its wrist. With a grunt, she stabbed the person with a stake which had appeared in her hands. The person turned into dust, showering her body. She looked around, a figure walked out of the shadows. She walked towards him, the ringing getting louder. She ignored it and continued walking towards the guy. She was just a few steps away from him when her surroundings faded away and the ringing turned into a piercing trill. The man slowly disappeared, Buffy yelled at him to come back. However, he gradually faded away. Buffy cried, running to where he was standing. She collapsed into the pile of dust. _

"_Forever my love, forever"_

Buffy shot up from bed, her hand automatically hitting the alarm. She missed, and hit her hand on her table.

"Son of a bitch!" Buffy shook her hand, willing the pain away. She attempted to get up, but ended on hitting her knees against an open drawer. In her frustration, she kicked the drawer. It was a smart idea … so smart she ended up with a throbbing toe and more pain. Deciding that today was not her day she crawled back into bed. Falling back against her pillow Buffy closed her eyes. The pain had faded, leaving her with a numb feeling. She thought about her dream. It had been a weird one, kind of like the ones she had back in Sunnydale … after Angel had left. Angel. She sighed at his name, her mind wandering to what had happened the night before …

"_Oh my god, you will not believe who I ran into!"_

"_Willow!" Buffy hissed into her phone, "On a date here."_

"_Oh sorry." Willow paused, and Buffy was about to hang up when she heard her best friend's voice again, "But still … you will not believe who I say today."_

_Buffy groaned, "Who?" she asked, hoping that once the redhead told her she could hang up._

"_Angel."_

_The phone dropped out of her hand, falling to the ground. The clattering sound attracted a waiter nearby and he walked over. Stooping down he picked up the phone._

"_Miss? You dropped your phone."_

_Buffy looked at him blankly, "Miss? Miss, are you okay?" The waiter shook her lightly. Buffy mentally shook herself, "Sorry. Um … yeah, I'm fine. Just shocked." _

_She took the phone from his hands and smiled before putting it up to her ear again. Willow was calling her name worriedly, "Willow, I'll talk to you later."_

_She hung up before Willow could protest. Angel … Angel was here … in New York. Angel was here and Willow had seen him. Angel was here in the same city she was after ten years. Angel was here. Angel. _

------

"Where the fuck were you?" Spike yelled into his best friend's ear. Angel chose not to answer. Spike became more angry, "Where were you? I looked like an idiot last night when you didn't show up. My date fucking dumped me because her friend's promised date DIDN'T SHOW UP!"

"Will you please lower your voice?" Angel asked calmly before returning his attention to the book he was reading.

Spike yanked the book out of his hands, "No I will not lower my bloody voice. I will yell if I bloody want to and you'll just have to fucking deal with IT!" He glared at Angel one more time before stomping out of the room.

Angel got up, "Hey! I want my book back." He followed Spike into the kitchen.

Spike banged around the kitchen, looking for beer. He threw Angel his book.

"Take your bloody book." He grabbed a beer and brushed past Angel. Angel sighed and followed.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't show yesterday." Spike plopped down onto the sofa and turned on the T.V. Angel sighed and walked back into his room.

Everything was silent for a while before Spike's voice was heard, "Why did you not come?"

Angel walked back out of his room and sat down next to Spike on the couch. He grabbed the beer and took a swig.

"I ran into an old friend …"

A/N: I HOPE IT ISNT HORRIBLE! BUT W/E … REVIEW PLZ!!!!


	5. 3894378

Chapter 5: 3894378

A/N: I hope you likies … scurries away under the rock **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

Buffy played with the paper in her hands. _Call him_. Willow's voice echoed through her mind, disrupting her thoughts. She looked down at it, unfolding it again. _Angel. 389-4378_. 3984378. The numbers were imprinted in her brain, refusing to disappear. 3. 8. 9. 4. 3. 7. 8. What in the world was she going to do?

-----

Alexander Harris walked around the building, looking for his best friend. He was tired and smelled (a whole month wearing the same clothes did that to you) … bad, but he needed to find Buffy. Looking around, he spotted a blonde head. For the first time since he left he smiled. He walked up to his best friend, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Boo!"

Buffy shrieked and jumped. Xander laughed loudly and wrapped his arms around Buffy. She wrinkled her nose and pushed him away, crossing her arms across her chest. Neither noticed the slip of paper slowly floating towards the ground.

"So … did you miss me?" Xander asked, scratching his head. Buffy didn't say anything; instead she jumped up and gave him a huge hug. Xander laughed, "I thought I was too smelly for your hugs."

"My gods Xander, don't ruin the touching moment we are having right now." Xander rolled his eyes, but he stayed quiet. They stayed like that for a moment before Buffy jumped out of his arms.

"Okay, moment over." Slap!

"Damn girl! What the hell was that for?" Xander asked, rubbing his shoulder.

Buffy slapped him again, "That was for leaving Anya at your wedding, and THAT was for leaving without saying anything. Fuck Xander, you scared us. We didn't know where you were for a whole fucking month! You could have at least called us!"

"Buffy, I'm so sorry. But … I need some time to think."

Buffy nodded, "Right yeah. So, have you gone by to see Anya yet?"

Xander sighed and looked at Buff sadly, "I went to the shop, but it was closed and her clothes were gone, all her stuff too." He looked at his feet, spotting the slip of paper. Bending down, he picked it up, examining it.

"I wonder what this is?" Xander slowly unfolded the paper. Buffy gasped when she realized it was _her_ paper. She grabbed it out of his hand, hoping that he didn't read it. Xander looked at her, surprised.

"Woah, sorry."

Buffy chuckled nervously, mentally shaking herself for loosing her cool. She stuffed t he paper into her pocked and focused her attention back on a confused Xander.

"So, where were you exactly for a month?"

-----

Angel examined his recent painting. It wasn't really anything special, just colors on a canvas, but he guess there was potential.

"What happened to that one of Buffy?" Angel jumped at Spike's voice. He turned to face him, accepting the beer that was shoved in his face. Angel raised it in a thanks and took a sip.

"I finished it."

"You did? When?" Spike looked around the room, looking for the painting that he had fallen in love with. He found it, under a pile of junk.

"What the bloody hell is this doing under all that crap?!?"

Angel didn't answer, Instead he grabbed the painting and threw it into the closet, slamming the door.

"What the fuck?" Spike moved towards the closet, but Angel blocked his way.

"Get out," his voice was cold, his face blank.

Spike looked confused, he moved towards the closet again.

"GET OUT!" Angel screamed. Spike looked at him, confused.

"What the fuck? Are you okay mate?" Angel didn't answer, he didn't even look at Angel. He looked past him, staring into nothingness. Spike stood there for a moment before giving up. Walking out, he turned around one last time. Angel was in the same exact position. He slammed the door behind him.

As soon as the door shut, Angel opened the closed door and fished the painting out. He slid to the floor, tears in his eyes as he traced the features of the woman. She was so beautiful … so … so beautiful.

The tears continued on flowing, Angel didn't bother to wipe them. He screamed in frustration and threw the painting across the room. He buried his head in his hands, sobbing. He missed her so much, ever night he stayed awake wondering how life would have been different if he hadn't gone to stupid London.

Groaning, Angel banged his head against the closet, running his hands through his hair. Even though ten years had passed, Buffy still plagued his mind night and day. Damn, he missed her so fucking much.

-------

Buffy sat in the armchair, staring at the telephone.

_Call him. _Willow made it sound so damn easy. _Just pick up the phone and dial the numbers._

"_But what would I say?"_

"_Hi works well."_

"_Smartass."_

The telephone was mocking her, it had to have been, just sitting there so innocently. _Call him!_ Willow's voice was also mocking her.

"Screw this!" Buffy stood up and walked away from the phone. She was almost out of the room before something stopped her. She turned back around, and glanced at the phone. Should she, or should she not? She should. It's been ten years after all, a phone call wouldn't hurt. It's not like she still had feelings for him … right. Right?

Shaking herself mentally Buffy walked towards the phone and picked it up. She dialed the numbers which had been committed to her memory for a while before she could stop to think about it.

The phone rang once, twice, three times before the answering machine picked up.

"'ello there! It's Spike and Angel. We're not here right now so leave a bloody message and Angel, I mean WE will call you back as soon as possible."

Buffy sighed, her hopes slashed. She was about to hang up the phone when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello?"

tbc


	6. A Bar, A Napkin, and a Homeless Guy

A Bar, a Napkin, and a Homeless Guy

A/N: okay, sucky chapter .. i know. so sorry .. but i just cant write anymro esigh anyways .. i'll try to update faster. reviews please! i'll give you a cookie shows cookie to everyone

-------

"Hello? Who's this?" Buffy froze. What should she say? _Hi_ was too insignificant, but _I love you_ was to strong. Wait, _I love you?_, where the hell did that come from. Buffy shook her head; this is Angel you're talking to, not Riley.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Shake out of it Summers, before he hangs up.

"Angel?" She asked, her voice small. She heard a gasp on the other line.

"Buffy?"

-------

Ten years ago, she had her whole life planned out, you know? Graduate, go to college, get married, because Mrs. Angel O'Connor. It was simple, and what she wanted. But then that stupid acceptance letter to Paris came. She didn't even know that he had applied. He had said that he didn't tell her because the chance of him getting accepted was one in a million. Apparently, he was one of the ones.

Fast forward ten years, and she's sitting at a bar, waiting for Angel. She shouldn't be here; it was too date-like for her comfort. But it wasn't like she still had feelings for Angel right? She was just here to see a friend she hadn't seen in ten years. So then why did she feel like a nervous school-girl on her first date? Buffy got up, signaling for a check.

"Leaving already ma'am?" The bartender asked.

Buffy paused, if she left now, there would be no turning back. She looked at the bartender. She had promised Angel that she would be here, but she couldn't deal with him. Not before she sorted out her feelings. She nodded.

"Can you do me a favor though?" She asked, fiddling with her coat.

"Sure ma'am."

Buffy leaned forward, "Will you please give this note to a man? He's about six foot, brunette, goes by the name Angel." She thrust a folded napkin into his hands.

"Sure." Buffy smiled, "Thank you." Lifting her head up high, she left. It wasn't until she reached her flat that the tears began to fall.

-------

Angel walked into the bar looking around. Not spotting Buffy, he took a seat. Buffy. He closed his eyes at her name. He hadn't seen her since he left for Paris ten years ago. Angel sighed, trying to remember her voice. It sounded the same, sadder, older, but still the same old voice he had once loved.

"Excuse me, sir?" Angel looked up, at the bartender. "Is your name Angel?"

"Yes, it is," Angel answered, curious as to how the bartender knew his name.

"A lady asked me to give you this." The bartender said, handing Angel a folded napkin. Angel's brow furrowed as he accepted the napkin. He unfolded it, reading the note inside. His breath hitched slightly. He looked back up at the bartender.

"When did she leave?" Angel asked, desperately trying to keep his composure.

"About fifteen minutes ago." Angel cursed, stuffing the napkin into his jacket. He drew out two dollars and threw them on the table before taking off. He stood on the street, looking around. Angel started walking, not paying attention to where he was going, just walking.

Reaching a trash can, Angel reached for the napkin. Without glancing at it, he threw it away, and continued on walking. He ignored the people around him, and continued on walking. Anything to keep his mind off the pain. Anything.

-------

A homeless man picked through a trashcan on Main Street. The things that people threw away were unbelievable. One time, he had found a Rolex watch. The man looked around; he spotted a napkin with writing on it. He took it out slowly, and unfolded it.

It read: Angel, I'm sorry I had to leave but I couldn't … can't deal with seeing you again. I don't know what it is … but I just can't do it. I'm sorry; I guess our time together is up. Maybe another time, Buffy.

tbc.


End file.
